For example, As a touch panel type display device, for example, there is one having a touch panel mounted on a liquid crystal display device to detect input coordinates based on a resistance change caused by a pressing operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A touch panel used on a screen input type display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a structure in which a second substrate made of glass is arranged facing a first substrate made of a polyethylene terephthalate film. The first substrate includes a first resistance film made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and a wire electrode electrically connected to the first resistance film on the surface facing the second substrate. The second substrate includes a second resistance film made of ITO and an inter-substrate connecting wire electrode electrically connected to the second resistance film on the surface facing the first substrate. The wire electrode of the first substrate and the inter-substrate connecting wire electrode of the second substrate are electrically connected through an electrically conductive adhesive member. The electrically conductive adhesive member is made of an adhesive material and electrically conductive particles embedded in the adhesive material. The electrically conductive particles are prepared by plating the surface of plastic particles with metal (e.g., gold, nickel).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-41231